Kuroshina Lamperouge (ANR)
"Lelouch...? Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name. I'm Kuroshina! Nice to meet you!" ''-Kuroshina, introducing himself to Nunnally '''Kuroshina Lamperouge', or Kuroshi, is the main protagonist of the upcoming fanfiction Code Geass: A New Requiem. He is a genetic clone of Lelouch vi Britannia created by an unknown third party, hinted to be the Geass Order, and was found by the Black Knights. He is currently living with Kallen, as per Suzaku's orders. Appearance Kuroshina is identical to Lelouch in almost every possible way, possessing the same black hair and purple eyes, though as he was the youngest clone, he has a much shorter stature than Lelouch. Unlike him, however, he posseses a slightly more pronounced physique, being physically fit. On his back as a barcode, which was branded on all clones in the laboratory. Kuroshina, in order to create a defining difference between himself and Lelouch, who he is often mistaken for, carries a bright smile wherever he goes, in contrast to the cold, calculating person he was based off of was. While being held by the Geass Order, he wore thin medical scrubs, which consisted of a t-shirt and slacks that ended above the ankles, along with a wristband that monistered his heart rate, respiration, and location. In public, he wears a white v-neck shirt that is a few sizes too big for him, going past his fingertips, and baggy black sweats with old sneakers. He also wears the Ashford Academy uniform at school, though he wears it open, and has a necklace that Kallen gave him, which he is never seen without. Later on, after becoming the pilot of the Shinkiro Mark-II, he wears the Ignition Key around his neck as well. As a member of the Black Knights, he wears a dark blue shirt underneath the jacket, along with cargo jeans with black boots. Personality Despite being a clone of Lelouch vi Britannia, who was known to be cold, cruel to his enemies, yet also incredibly self-less to those that knew him the most, if also a bit impulsive in his actions, Kuroshina has an almost child-like mentality, which is quickly noted by the Black Knights. Since he was the last clone created at the laboratory, he depended on the older clones, though they shunned him, deeming him inferior. He also apparently has no concepts of what danger is like, as he simply stared at the Knightmare, which had it's rifle aimed at him, in wonder, and at point blank, asked the pilot with a smile what he was doing. Kuroshina is also bright, cheery, and energetic. Overly optimistic, as he is often described by Villetta. Despite these traits, there are times when he exhibits some of Lelouch's personality, specifically when the people close to him are threatened. Immediately, he becomes cold-hearted and ruthless, attacking the enemy in a systematic manner, calculating variables and deeming the best possible way to destroy them. Afterwards, however, he shows great distress, asking what he had done, and going into cardiac arrest. According to Rakshata, the reason why Kuroshina was deemed a failure was because, unlike the clones who's data they were able to recover, he was unable to incorporate Lelouch's ingeniuty and cruelty, as they used unknown methods to download his personality into them, and then modify them to their needs. In other words, Lelouch's personality is incompatible with Kuroshina. Kuroshina is very loyal, and caring to his friends, as he considers them family. He is especially attached to Nunnally, as she was the one who gave him the name Kuroshina. Because she often spoils him, he has apparently taken to calling her "Kaa-chan", much to her embarrassment (and Suzaku's amusement). Kuroshina is noted to have developed a bad habit of calling people nicknames, such as Ohgi "Afro-san", Tamaki "Tama-baka", Kallen "Onee-san", and Suzaku "Onii-san". History Kuroshina, or subject BK201, was a clone created using Lelouch vi Britannia's DNA by an unknown organization, speculated to be the Geass Order. The apparent goal was to create a pawn for them to use, in order to continue where Charles and his brother V.V. had left off. Several other clones were also created, with Kuroshina being the last to be made. In order to create the perfect pawn, the clones were implemented with Lelouch's personality, however for unknown reasons, he was incompatible with them, and as a result, was deemed a failure. According to the data left behind after the laboratory was destroyed, Kuroshina relied heavily on the older clones, but they shunned him, deeming him a waste of materials, which left the boy isolated. By chance, he was discovered by Black Knights, who still continued their mission as the United Federation of Nations' police force. When they attacked, Kuroshina was in a testing facility, apparently wanting to be alone for a while when a Gloucester busted into the room. The pilot instantly recognized him as the Demon Emperor, and was about to fire when Kuroshina, with a smile, asked, "Mister, what are you doing?" Now unsure whether or not the boy was the tyrant, the pilot, later revealed to be Guilford, took him back to the base. At first, Kuroshina was met with hostility, but apparently didn't see it, and greeted them cheerily, and even waving at them. He was later tested by Rakshata, who found that he had the same DNA pattern as Lelouch, but also genetically altered. Kallen and Sugiyama also managed to recover some data files from the lab, which revealed information on the project the clones were involved in, "Project Ragnarok". Upon learning that Kuroshina was a clone of Lelouch's, but very different, Suzaku, still acting as Zero, placed him under Kallen's surveilence. Powers and Abilities Physical Strength - Unlike Lelouch, Kuroshina possesses a great deal of athletic ability, almost on par with even Suzaku. However, his strength appears to be even more prominent, as he was able to bend the bars in his cell to escape in order to find the kitchen, as he was hungry. Keen Intellect - Though Lelouch's personality was not compatible with Kuroshina, he was able to develop something akin to his progneitor's insight. He is quickly able to find flaws within the enemy's combat tactics, easily able to exploit them. He can also form small plans on the fly, though he always prioritizes the safety of his comrades first before defeating the enemy. Chess Master - Like Lelouch, Kuroshina is very good at chess. However, in contrast to Lelouch's ideals that the king must lead if they are to obtain loyalty, he believes that the king should take the lead in order to protect his comrades, and thus has his pieces work in tandem with his pieces. Unfortunately, since he always places the king as the defense against other pieces, he often loses, though the fact that he protects his comrades has earned him respect from many of the Black Knights. Geass - Also like his counterpart, Kuroshina possesses a Geass, though it's exact nature is unknown. C.C. hinted that, while most Geass are developed based on the users desires and mentality, his is derived from his apparent want to protect his comrades, consequences be damned. It stems from his fear of being alone, of being abandoned once again, as the clones at the laboratory wanted nothing to do with him. At first glance, it seems like his power allows him to increase his pilot capabilities, as he was able to control the Shinkiro with a near flawless performance, but Kallen suggested that there was more to it than that, as Rakshata stated that her machine "moved in a way that wasn't possible". C.C. refers to his Geass as Absolute Requiem. Trivia *Nunnally was the one to give him the name, "Kuroshina". He later adopted the name Lamperouge when he learned that Nunnally and her older brother also shared that name. *His birthday is on November 8th, the day he was created. *His likes are his "Kaa-chan" (Nunnally), "Onee-san" (Kallen), "Onii-san" (Suzaku), and "Afro-san" (Ohgi). He likes sweet foods, and sushi. *His dislikes are spicy foods, and anyone who hurts his friends. *His hobbies are spending time with his friends, playing with his Knightmare (Rakshata be damned!), and learning more about Lelouch.